


Clean Getaway

by Gummy



Series: Cheeky Nando's [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lucio is also here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: It's the rush of a clean getaway that makes graffiti worth the crime.That is until you get caught.(a little widowtracer drabble feat. Tracer's graffiti skin)





	Clean Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up as soon as I saw that skin.
> 
> Reminder that every story in the Cheeky Nando's series is standalone

Lena’s paint covered sneakers pounded against the pavement as she sprinted down the back alleys of downtown. She wasn’t running from anyone technically but it was poor taste to hang around an area that was freshly tagged. Cops were bound to show up and start sniffing around. No, she would see her masterpiece another time when her clothes weren’t smeared with a rainbow of paint. With a gasp of air, she ripped the gas mask off of her face and stowed it in her backpack which was rattling with several half-empty cans of spray paint.

Once she was a few blocks away, Lena slowed to a jog and ducked behind a dumpster which smelled like old socks. She panted for a few moments and waited for her heart to slow down before opening her backpack and taking a quick inventory. Four full cans and three almost empty. That was enough to hit one more spot if she made it quick. There was small window of time between the late nighters going to bed and the early risers waking up when the streets were pretty much deserted. Prime time to graffiti without the risk of prying eyes.   

“Where to go where to go…” Lena hummed to herself, jumping slightly when her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

_ “Hey Tracer you looking for a spot?” _ Lucio asked through the receiver. 

“You have excellent timing,” Lena said with a grin, “Whatcha got for me, frog boy?” 

“Talon’s got a tag right out in the open,” He said, “It’s right by city hall and it’s bright as hell you can’t miss it.” 

“They’re so flashy.” Lena rolled her eyes, “But they’ve got balls tagging in such a police-concentrated area.” 

“I’ll meet you there in ten.” Lucio said and the line went dead. Lena jumped up and stuffed all of her supplies back into her backpack. She stared a steady jog towards the center of downtown, excitement buzzing through her. Talon was a pain in the ass, cocky rival tagging group. They had covered more of Lena’s street art than she could count which is what ignited the rivalry in the first place. 

Tagging right by city hall was definitely Talon’s way of challenging Slipstream and Lena couldn’t let something like that go unanswered. Her honor as an artist was at stake. 

She rounded a final corner and spotted Lucio sitting on the top of a nearby building, headphones jammed in his ears and foot tapping along to the music. He caught her eye and winked, jumping down from the roof onto the top of a dumpster. Lena quickly crossed the street and disappeared behind building where her partner was waiting. 

“I’m shocked that I beat you here.” Lucio teased, removing his headphones and stowing them in his pocket. 

“I’ve got more to carry than you Mr. Black, White and Grey.” Lena huffed.  

“Three colors are all you need.” Lucio shrugged, “Love the new hair by the way.” He flicked at one of Lena’s blue spikes sticking out of her hood.  

“So where’s the spot?” Lena asked, looking around the nearby buildings, “Ah-ha I see it now.” The side of the small storage building right next to city hall was covered in the most neon sugar skull Lena had ever seen. Whoever painted it clearly enjoyed the color purple and anything that clashed with it. In the middle of the forehead there was a big, red S with a slash through it. 

“That’s...direct.” Lena observed with a frown, “They’re just begging us to mark over this.” 

“Or it’s a set up to get us caught.” Lucio observed with a suspicious eye, “I wouldn’t put it past Talon to do something dirty like that.” Lena mulled it over in her mind. On one hand, it was a trap and the cops would show up before she could spray a single drop of paint. On the other, they tag over this eyesore with a brutal comeback that humiliates Talon and makes them back off for awhile. Decisions decisions. 

“I’m feeling a bit reckless tonight.” Lena said with a wicked smile, “Let’s hit it.” 

“Okay but I’m going to be the lookout for this one.” Lucio said, “Just in case.” 

“Suit yourself.” Lena shrugged, “I’ve already got a good idea of what to paint.” She slipped the mask back over her face, taking a few deep breaths through the respirator to make sure the filter was still clean enough. Lucio popped on his frog mask and shot a thumbs up. The two darted across the road over to the wall. Lena pulled out her black paint and began to spray a thick layer over the skull, successfully covering it up. Lucio shot another thumbs up, meaning the coast was clear so far. 

Lena went to work. She used every color at her disposal, making her tag even bigger than the original skull had been just to prove a point. Paint splattered all over her hands and flecks of it splattered on her mask as she tried to spray as fast and clean as possible. Another check with Lucio showed that things were still quiet. Good, Lena needed focus when putting in fine details. Her face was mere inches from the wall as she highlighted and shaded her masterpiece. Almost done, just a few more finishing touches and they could hightail out of there. 

“Cop car,” Lucio warned, pushing himself closer to the wall to blend in. 

“Have they spotted us?” Lena whispered, ducking down into a shadow. Lucio shook his head.

“Circling,” He said, “Let’s get out of here.” 

“I’m almost done,” Lena hissed, “Two minutes.” 

“You’re really pushing it.” He sighed, shaking his frog head, “Hurry up before it comes back around.” Lena dashed back to the wall, legs slightly wobbling in panic as she added the final touches and her signature. She stood back a moment to enjoy the view. 

She had replaced the neon sugar skull with her own variation of it. But this one had a giant sword piercing through the top with blood dripping out of the nose and eyes. She even went a little further and wrote “We Wear the Crown” in bright, obnoxious letters. It had turned out amazing and Lena snapped a quick photo of it on her phone. It would be so tempting to post it online but she knew that was a huge no-no. She would let someone else do it. Her art ended up on social media quite a bit. 

“Alright let’s get the hell out of-”   

“TRACER  _ RUN!”  _ Lucio’s desperate yell sent shivers down Lena’s spine as she turned to see a group of cops descending on them. Lucio had already taken off in the other direction as Lena was still processing what was happening. Without another thought, she spun to her left and made a mad dash through the alleyways. She could hear footsteps hot on her trail but she was confident in her speed. It had gotten her out of trouble many times. 

Zig-zagging around corners and sharp turns, Lena knew her pursuer couldn’t keep up forever. But her respirator was making it very hard to breathe and her backpack was slightly heavier than usual. Panting heavily, Lena desperately charged at an oncoming fence and took a daring leap. She latched on and began to climb, fingers clawing through the chain links. That’s when she felt a hand grip one of the straps on her backpack. She didn’t even have a second to think before the cop had yanked her down off of the fence. Lena hit the ground with a hard thud and she felt the air whoosh out of her lungs on impact. She lay sprawled out on the ground, back and head aching, lungs completely devoid of any air. She made a feeble attempt to roll over and crawl away but a heavy boot stomped on her chest. 

“Don’t even try it.” They warned. Lena’s head spun and she struggled to get her breath back. Oh she was in trouble now. Her speedy feet and quick wits couldn’t get her out of this one. Or...maybe they could. Lena took a moment for her head to stop spinning before knocking away the officer’s boot and successfully rolling out of their hold. She jumped up and immediately put her hands in the air.

“If you move an inch I’m going to taze you until your eyes pop out.” The cop snarled, aiming her taser right at Lena’s chest. 

“Isn’t that police brutality?” Lena asked with a cheeky grin. The police officer did not look amused. 

Lena took the silence as an opportunity to size up what she was dealing with. The officer was female which made things a little more difficult. She might not be able to flirt her way out of this one. 

_ She looks a little bi.  _ Lena thought,  _ Maybe at least a little bi-curious hopefully. Her nails are pretty short which is a good sign.  _

The cop was quite gorgeous in Lena’s opinion with her long legs and curvy figure. Her face was probably even more beautiful when not twisted in a distasteful scowl. And she probably had a pair of handcuffs on her which was even better since-

_ Focus Oxton, unless you want to go to jail.  _

Lena shook her head, looking closer. 

“Officer Amelie Lacroix eh?” She asked in a smooth voice, noticing the nametag, “Is that French? Because it sounds French.”

“Shut up.” Amelie said flatly, squeezing the taser tightly, “Backup is going to be here as soon as they catch that frog-headed friend of yours.” That’s when Lena noticed the slightest shake in Officer Lacroix’s hands and how much of a death grip she had on her weapon.

She was a rookie. 

_ Thank you God in heaven I might not go to jail after all. _

But she had to work fast. If what Amelie said was true, a more veteran officer wouldn’t hesitate to tackle her and slap on some handcuffs. As long as Lucio could keep them occupied she might have enough time to slip out of this mess. But she needed to be smart. Police rookies were also notorious for having very twitchy trigger fingers. 

“So, did you see that nice little piece I did back there?” Lena asked, desperate to keep the conversation moving along. Amelie narrowed her eyes at the casual shift in tone.

“You mean that blatant display of vandalism? I’m  _ so  _ impressed.” She said callously, “I’m sure your parents are proud too.”

“Ouch, guess you’re not an art lover then.” Lena said, trying to keep her cool even though time was burning out quickly. 

“Oh I love art,” Amelie said dryly, “Though I appreciate it more in a museum and not on the side of city property.” Lena had to chuckle at that. 

“Well love, museums are a bit too stuffy for me and I don’t think they would see the genius in my art style.”

Amelie’s grip on the taser loosened ever so slightly.

“Do you only put your art where it doesn’t belong?” Amelie asked, looking curious under her severe expression. This was good, she was starting to let her guard down. Lena just had to keep dialing up the charm and hopefully she could talk her way out of spending a month in jail.

“Of course not.” She said as if it were obvious, “I do freelance and  _ legal  _ street art on the side.” 

“So what entices you to go out and graffiti every blank surface you can find?”

Lena didn’t really have an answer for that one. There were a million reasons but none of them seemed to really justify the crime she was so addicted to committing. It certainly wasn’t for the sake of artistic expression or whatever most people say. That was rubbish. 

“It’s fun?” Was all she could come up with, “I enjoy the rush of a clean getaway.” 

“So you’re just an adrenaline junkie looking to get your fix?” 

“Something of the sort. The rush is what makes it fun.” Lena said, “Except in these situations where I actually get caught.” 

“I take it this isn’t your first time on the other end of a taser.” Amelie said, slightly lowering her weapon now. This time Lena let out a genuine laugh.

“Oh God no don’t be absurd.” She said, still giggling, “I don’t have enough fingers to count how many times I’ve gotten busted. Never spent a single night in jail though.” 

“Well I hate to be the one to break that streak for you.” Amelie looked smug but her shoulders had relaxed and her taser was pointing towards the ground. This was Lena’s chance.

“At least your backup is here.” Lena said, pointing to the empty alleyway behind Amelie who looked surprised. She took the bait and whipped around while Lena took the opportunity to slap the taser out of Amelie’s hand. Amelie cried out in shock as the weapon went skittering away out of reach. Lena dove for the fence again and began to climb furiously, clawing her way to the top as fast as she could. Once again, Amelie tried to grab for her backpack but Lena was prepared this time, kicking away the outstretched hand with her sneaker. She vaulted over the top of the wobbly fence and landed roughly on the other side, standing up straight and dusting off her pants. 

Amelie looked outraged. 

“Sorry love,” Lena winked coyly, “I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got somewhere to be!” She ran as hard as she could down the street, constantly looking back and forth to make sure she wasn’t being pursued. Nobody was to be found but that certainly didn’t mean that it was safe. Amelie had probably notified every cop within a ten mile radius that she was on the loose. Lena didn’t stop running until she was several blocks away and felt somewhat confident enough to catch her breath. She took a moment to crouch down and rest, chest heaving at the exertion. 

That was too close. 

Way to close. 

Lena leaned her head against the brick wall behind her, ripping the mask from her face and tossing it in her backpack. Fresh air flooded her lungs and cooled her sweating forehead. She hoped Lucio was as lucky as she had been in his getaway. But he was fast and Lena had faith that he was able to slip through their fingers. Exhaustion was taking over now and Lena was finding less and less reason to get up and make the trek home. 

The sound of something crunching underfoot sent a shockwave of energy and sheer panic through Lena’s body. She sprang up, not knowing whether it was a bum or the police. She didn’t want to know, she had to get out of there before they saw her. 

She was two steps into her attempt to run when the next thing she knew she was crashing backwards to the ground under a great weight. Lena cried out as an arm clamped against her throat, pinning her. 

It was Amelie. 

“Found you.” She said smugly. 

Well, this was embarrassing. Lena had no earthly idea how Amelie had tracked her all the way here without giving any indication that she was following. What a sneaky sneaky girl.

“So it seems.” Lena wheezed, “No hard feelings about my little trick back there right?”

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Amelie tsked, “It was quite naughty of you.” 

“Well what happens now?” Lena said, feeling like the end was here. She couldn’t see any possible way out of this predicament.  

Amelie didn’t reply, instead she seemed to be staring at Lena with an unreadable but intense expression on her face. It was making Lena blush. She hadn’t realized before just how  _ hot  _ the police officer was and now that she was mere inches from her face well, a girl just couldn’t help it. She was now hyper aware of the fact that Amelie was straddling her waist and how pressed together their bodies were. 

“Can you breathe?” Amelie said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Lena squeaked, eyes traveling down Amelie’s body. 

“Then why is your face so- wait… Are you  _ enjoying  _ this?” Amelie asked incredulously. 

Busted again.

“Well you’re uh, very attractive and you  _ are  _ kind of on me so…” Lena trailed off, looking anywhere but Amelie’s face. In her peripheral vision, she could see that she was still being intensely looked over. It was maddening. 

“What are you staring at?” Lena finally burst out, cheeks still burning bright. Amelie hesitated at first, biting her lip in apparent conflict.  

“You have a goggle tan.” She said flatly before grabbing the front of Lena’s jacket and yanking her forward. Lena was understandably confused at first as their lips met roughly. Of all the ways she saw this situation playing out, this definitely wasn’t even in the top ten possible scenario outcomes she had come up with. Not even the top twenty now that she thought about it. One moment she was being tackled and the next she was being snogged. Life was weird. 

But that didn’t stop her from kissing the police officer back vigorously. She grabbed the front of Amelie’s crisp uniform and pulled her closer, biting down roughly on her lip just to be cheeky. A moment passed before they finally broke apart, eyes wide and chests heaving. Before either of them could say something to break the silence, Amelie’s radio buzzed to life. 

_ “Attention all units we’ve lost contact with the suspect wearing a frog’s head. Be on the look-out. Rerouting to your position 1-14.”  _

“Shit.” Amelie hissed, “That’s me.” 

Lena looked at her in panic, face going from dark red to stark white. Amelie seemed contemplative before she yanked Lena off the ground and shoved her backpack into her arms. 

“Run before they see you.” She said quickly, “I’ll say you knocked me over and got away.” 

“Wha-” Lena was cut off as Amelie planted another kiss on her lips. 

“For luck.” She said, pushing Lena forward again, “Now  _ go!” _

“I owe you big time, hot stuff!” Lena called over her shoulder as she dashed away. 

“You better believe it!” Amelie yelled back with the first real smile Lena had seen her crack,  _ “Ton petit imbécile.”  _

Lena kept running and running until she reached the Slipstream hideout. Bursting through the side door, she was surprised to find Lucio waiting for her inside, pacing back and forth anxiously, his frog head discarded haphazardly in the corner. Relief took over his worried expression when he saw Lena come through the door in one piece.  

“You got away!” He whooped, giving Lena a well-deserved high five, “How close were they to getting you?” 

Lena grinned, throwing down her backpack on the couch and taking a seat next to it.

“Well, let’s just say it was closer than you can imagine.”   __

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Leave a comment or follow me on tumble  
> gummy-the-ghost.tumblr.com


End file.
